dessert_shop_information_recipesfandomcom-20200214-history
PET PARTY Goal (release date March 30/15 11 PM MST / MARCH 31/15
The Pet Party goal consists of 5 timed rounds. In order to claim the BONUS reward for each round, you must complete the round within the 24 hr time frame given. AT THE END OF GOAL EXPIRY, THERE WILL BE A 15% REFUND ON ALL DS CASH SPENT THROUGHOUT GAMEPLAY DURING THIS GOAL. So this would be an ideal time to make those ‘purchases’ you’ve been holding off on (perhaps open another processing slot on ingredient processors, etc). NEW FEATURES which will be used for this goal include: *New Cupcake - USE THIS LINK TO VIEW DESSERT MAKERS (includes photo) & RECIPES http://tinyurl.com/dessert-maker-oven-March-2015 *New Big Freezer - USE THIS LINK TO VIEW DESSERT MAKERS (includes photo) & RECIPES http://tinyurl.com/dessert-maker-oven-March-2015 *New Bread Maker - USE THIS LINK TO VIEW DESSERT MAKERS (includes photo) & RECIPES http://tinyurl.com/dessert-maker-oven-March-2015 *New Grinder (to make flour mix) - USE THIS LINK TO VIEW PROCESSORS http://tinyurl.com/Ingredient-mixer-blenders-2015 *Mystery Garden Basement (aka Cellar) *INGREDIENT LIST (INCLUDES RECIPES THEY ARE USED IN & COOKING APPLIANCES REQUIRED http://tinyurl.com/newversioningredientlist-uses DSTHR PAGE GOAL TIPS: *Round 3 will require players to produce one new gold star. If you have any recipes not yet mastered with a gold star, star preparing now for it, cook until you have ONE more cook left until it turns into a gold star - once you are down to one more cook remaining, SAVE that last cook/serve until the goal arrives and you reach Round 3. *Due to the use of some new version cooking appliances, I would recommend you use the dessert maker/photo/recipe links above and look at recipes and the ingredients they require and begin stocking up ahead of time so your inventories are adequately stocked. *!!! ROUNDS 4 & 5 REQUIRE PLAYERS TO COOK 20 DESSERTS ON NEW FEATURE COOKING APPLIANCES in both rounds. PLEASE NOTE THAT DUE TO ROUNDS BEING TIMED, IF YOU ARE CLOSE TO BEING READY TO WRAP UP THE CURRENT ROUND YOU ARE WORKING ON, NOTE THE TIME AND DETERMINE WHETHER OR NOT IT IS WORTH STARTING THE NEXT ROUND. Example, it's 10:30 pm and you are ready to shut down for the night, DO NOT end current round or claim round until the following morning so that your next round starts with a fresh 24 hr countdown. AT THE END OF THE ACTUAL GOAL TIMER/EVENT EXPIRES FOR ALL PLAYERS, YOU WILL BE ELIGABLE TO CLAIM THIS CUTE LITTLE PET OUTFIT, AS WELL AS A 15% REFUND ON ALL DS CASH SPENT THROUGHOUT GAMEPLAY DURING THIS GOAL' ROUND 1 OF 5 * COLLECT 10 BATCHES OF CORN * MAKE 5 BATCHES OF CORN STARCH * MAKE 5 DESSERTS OF ANY KIND * SERVE 20 CUSTOMERS BY CLICKING ON THEM WHEN DESSERT ICON APPEARS REWARDS: 3 LOW-GLUTEN FLOUR. 1 DS CASH, 2000 COINS, 30 EXPERIENCES & BONUS OF 2 FERTILIZER ' ' ROUND 2 OF 5 * COLLECT 10 INGREDIENTS OF ANY KIND * COLLECT 5 BATCHES OF BUTTER * MAKE 10 DESSERTS USING NEW HELLO CUPCAKE * VISIT 2 NEIGHBORS AND HELP IN THEIR SHOPS REWARDS: 2 FERTILIZER, 3 COFFEE, 2500 COINS, 40 EXPERIENCE & BONUS OF 2 OVEN FRESH ' ' ROUND 3 OF 5 * COLLECT 10 BATCHES OF YEAST * MAKE 10 BATCHES OF BREAD FLOUR * GET ONE GOLD STAR * GET 5 FAN POINTS (SERVE COFFEE 5x) REWARDS: 5 WALNUTS, 1 DS CASH, 3000 COINS, 50 EXERIENCE & BONUS OF 5 DS CASH ' ' ROUND 4 OF 5 * COLLECT 5 BATCHES OF ORANGES * MAKE 10 BATCHES OF FLOUR MIX (use NEW grinder, link provided above) * MAKE 20 DESSERTS USING BREAD MAKER * SEARCH MYSTERY GARDEN BASEMENT/CELLAR 2 TIMES REWARDS: 2 COOKING POTIONS, 5 HEARTS, 3500 COINS & BONUS OF 5 COFFEE ' ' ROUND 5 OF 5 * COLLECT 10 SALT * COLLECT 10 CUSTARD (processed in pink blender, intermediate blender & automatic blender) * MAKE 20 DESSERTS USING 'NEW' BIG FREEZER ' BIG FREEZER* SELL 300 DESSERTS (let customers auto eat or speed up process by clicking on them when dissert icon appers) REWARDS: 3 CUSTARD, 2 DS CASH, 4000 COINS, 70 EXPERIENCE & BONUS OF 10 DS CASH